Buzzshock (Earth-68)
This is the version of Buzzshock that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. Buzzshock is a Nosedeenian from Nosedeen Quasar. Appearance Buzzshock's appearance is similar to an earth dry cell. He is black with green electricity and green eyes. He has a white large lightning like line down the place where his neck starts to where his legs start on his front and back. He has a positive proton (+) symbol and negative electron (-) symbol on his back. He has a hole on his head that can release electricity. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Buzzshock. He can concentrate electricity into his hand to form a "Lightning Blade," then fly forward at a blinding speed to crash it into his opponent. Weaknesses Same as canon Buzzshock. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Appearances Buzzshock is unlocked after Azmuth unlocks the Master Control for John. By John * War of the Worlds Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first appearance) * War of the Worlds Part 2 (John Smith 10) * Primus (John Smith 10) * Vengeance of Vilgax Part 1 (John Smith 10) * Fame (John Smith 10) * Crunch Time * Vicktor: The Spoils (John Smith 10) * Revenge of the Swarm (John Smith 10) (x2) * The Transmogrification of Eunice (John Smith 10) By Gwen TennysonGwen * The Flame Keepers' Circle (John Smith 10) * John 10,000 (episode) By Julie YamamotoJulie * The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John * Ultimate Aggregor (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * "I Decree" (cameo) * Attack of the Clones * Metal John (episode) By Ultimate John * Justice Distant Worlds By Ultimate John * Corruption (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Ambush (John Smith 10) By (alternate dimension) * Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 Phantom Watch By John * Love and Hatred (first re-appearance) * The Sixth Round * Darkness and Power By Warmatrix Drone * Into the Omnitrix * The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) Ancient Times * Falchion (first re-appearance) Spacewalker * Monster of the Earth (first re-appearance) * Prisoner of War (by clone 2) * White Lotus (by clone 2) * Omni War Kingdom Hearts * Hollow Bastion (first re-appearance) * Twilight to Dusk Omniverse * Fistful of Clones (first re-appearance) * Highbreed Falling * Hero Awakens * Return of the Gods * Aggregor's Monster (unintentional transformation) (cameo) * Trouble Helix * The Ultimate Prey Part 1 * Nanite Queen * The Collection Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Buzzshock is used by characters in the Kingdom Hearts dimension. It is the signature alien of Larxene. Kingdom Hearts By Kairi * Wonderland Part 1 (John Smith 10) (unintentional transformation; intended alien was AmpFibian) * Mind Games (John Smith 10) * Lost (John Smith 10) * Space Paranoids * Dwarf Woodlands * For a Heart By Larxene * Mind Games (John Smith 10) * Revenge of Darkness (x2) * Organization XIII Part 2 Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Buzzshock first appears in Aggregor's tube system, to harness his electrical powers. He is freed and captured by John. Summoned by AggregorAggregor * Junkyard By John * Junkyard * Beast (JSXFF) * Friends (JSXFF) By Warmatrix Drone * Phantom's Wrath Part 3 Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Buzzshock is one of Ryder's original 10. While too small to ride a motorcycle, he can instead enter the engine and systems as electricity to take control of it, thus allowing him to technically "ride." Appearances * Rev it Up (first appearance) * The Grey (episode) * Outbreak (Ryder 10) * Don't Fear the Repo * Ride for Your Life Part 1 * Hunter Becomes the Hunted (Ryder 10) * The Whistler * Ghostfreaked Out (Ryder 10) * Spark the Flame * The Alliance (Ryder 10) * The Color of Monkey (Ryder 10) * Evil's Debut * A Blast of Magic * Lucky Charm (Ryder 10) * Return to Forever Part 2 (Ryder 10) * There She Blows! * Showdown at the 51 Corral * The Return (Ryder 10) * Area 51 (Ryder 10) * The Mother of All Vreedles (Ryder 10) * Solitary Alignment (Ryder 10) Wanderer By 16 year old Ryder * The Rooters of All Evil (Ryder 10) * The Coming Storm * How the Mighty Have Fallen By 17 year old Ryder * The Rooters of All Evil (Ryder 10) By 18 year old Ryder * Caught in the Web of a Maniac By Skurd * Falling Through the Wormhole (arms only) * Time Broken (arm only) Dimension 720 (Samurai Tales) Samurai, the main character, has the ability to use Buzzshock's powers without transforming into it. * Little Red Headed Girl (x2) Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Buzzshock is an alien in the Dueltrix. And while not being used directly, it is used to create fusion aliens. Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Buzzshock is an alien form available to several characters in the series. By John * To Be a Hero: Omni Crew Crash Course (right arm only) *Omni Crew Origins: Argit Trivia * Buzzshock's Lightning Blade technique is based off a Jutsu of the same name from the Naruto series. See also * Buzzhead * Buzz Cream Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Electric Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Ryder 10 Category:Omnimania Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Nosedeenians